What Must Happen
by buffy1242
Summary: Just a One-Shot about the end of season one and how Keira should eventually inform Carlos of where she is from and everything else. I did sort of leave it open ended but I doubt that I will continue it. Enjoy


"_Everything's going to be okay"_

"_You're a lousy liar. In spite of the lies I still trust you. More than anyone, though your names probably not even Kiera."_

"_My name is Kiera Cameron. I have a little boy and a husband that I am likely to never see again. If I don't do everything right while I am here they may never exist, and the only friend I have I lie to him every day but I hate it. I'm sorry Carlos."_

* * *

Kiera was just sitting there, staring at the thing on the table. Her phone. It was ringing, as usual. Carlos. It seemed that he rang her every couple of hours or so. The first time she had been so surprised by him ringing her by the time she plucked up the courage to answer it, he had ended the call. That was probably a good thing though. Kiera wasn't in a state of mind to try and figure out a lie to cover everything that had happened recently.

That had been about 3 weeks ago though. He still rang her, occasionally left her messages. She did listen to the messages, by which she could tell he was getting more and more agitated by her not returning or even answering her phone calls.

The first one had been in his calm, yet worried cop demeanour.

"Kiera, its Carlos. Look, I know you survived the building explosion. Gardiner thinks he is going crazy because according to what he saw you disappeared into thin air. Kiera, just call me back and officially let me know you're okay."

They had gotten progressively worse since then. The one he had left for her a couple of days ago suggested that he was starting to think she was dead, or had dropped off the face of the earth.

"Kiera?" Alec's voice sounded in her head, breaking her out of her thought process of the endlessly ringing cell phone that was still sitting on the table.

"What Alec?" Kiera snapped.

"You should call him. Let him know that you are okay." Alec mentioned cautiously.

"And tell him what exactly? That I survived because I used my protective shield, and that I did actually disappear into thin air. That would go down well." Kiera told him, no hint of malice in her voice just disappear. She wanted to talk to Carlos, to explain everything but she knew that that would most probably end in her being carted off to a psychiatric hospital.

"I don't know what you should tell him" Alec told her. "But you might want to think of something soon because I'm getting sick of him and his friends trying to hack through my firewalls, and I'm just going to call him and tell him."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me. It's for your own good Kiera."

With that Alec went offline, leaving Kiera's head to herself once again.

Maybe she should call him; it would be nice to have someone other than Alec to talk to again. Kellog had been great for the first half hour or so but after that she'd had to deal with thoughts of the best way to push him overboard. When she'd said as much to Kellog his reaction wasn't what she had expected. He had said that it usually didn't happen that fast and that we can dock the boat and he would leave her alone on the water during the day. She didn't know what he did during the day but whatever it was he left early and came back late so that Kiera was happy having him around for a little while, just because then she wasn't so alone.

Kiera thought a little more about what she would do next time her phone rang and had almost convinced herself to answer it when it rang again. It was Carlos, again. Usually he left a decent amount of time between calls. On the basis of what Alec had said and the fact that she missed him, Kiera decided that she was going to answer.

"Hello." Kiera said timidly into the phone, wondering how Carlos was going to react to her finally answering.

"Kiera?" Carlos whispered into the phone, a little shocked.

"Yeah. Hi." Kiera told him.

"You are alive." It wasn't a question, just merely a statement that Carlos was having trouble wrapping his brain around.

"Sure am. Any reason you called this fine morning?" Kiera asked hoping to hurry this conversation along.

"Morning? Does that mean you are in Vancouver?" Carlos asked, still in shock that she had actually answered.

"I am." Kiera told him.

"Can we meet? I want to see you, make sure you are okay after everything that happened. Also I believe it's polite to yell at people in person."

Kiera let out a small laugh at that comment, she knew Carlos was angry and he had every right to be, but did that mean that Kiera was ready to see him in person. To try and explain everything that happened. Kiera figured that he wouldn't believe the truth anyway so she figured that seeing him was probably the best idea out of all the idea's that she had.

"Can you come to the marina in about an hour?" she asked, thinking out her plan.

"Marina?" Carlos was surprised at the meeting place. "Sure. I'll see you in an hour."

They hung up and Kiera was formulating her plan.

"Hey Alec? You there?" she asked to the empty room, hoping that Alec was paying attention.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up? Need some proof for whatever lie you're going to tell Carlos?"

"No," Kiera told him. "I was actually hoping you could come up with some proof for the truth that I'm going to tell Carlos."

"You're going to tell Carlos the truth?" Alec asked, seriously confused.

"Yep, you have a problem with that?" Kiera asked Alec.

"Several. The main one being that if he thinks you're crazy and sends you to the nut house I shall be sent right along with you."

"Well, that's okay because you are going to be coming here and explaining your side of the story about an hour after he arrives, and so will Kellog."

"You're bringing Kellog in on this insanity?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

* * *

"Kiera" was heard up the ramp from the dock to the inside of the boat. It was defiantly Carlos. "Permission to come aboard?"

"Permission granted." Kiera answered him, sticking her head outside the boat to show Carlos that she was indeed in the boat. She tilted her head to the inside of the boat indicating for Carlos to follow her. She waved her hand towards the couch and moved to the bar.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked politely.

"I would rather you sit down so that I can talk to you." He growled at her. He was mad, she knew that already but he wasn't going to just let things go this time.

"Okay." She told him, grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down at the other end of the couch and turning to face him.

Carlos didn't waste any time and got straight to the point.

"Why haven't you answered your phone in 3 weeks? Why didn't you let anyone know that you were alive and okay after the building explosion? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Do you know that everyone's worried about you? Dillon, Betty, even Gardiner? Why couldn't you just answer your phone?" Carlos fired questions at her that she couldn't get a word in edgeways. When he finally stopped to take a breath Kiera started to answer.

"I'm sorry," she started with meekly. "I know I should have answered when you called. They kept telling me I should, and I think in a lot of ways the only reason that I answered today was because they said if I didn't then they would call you themselves, and that would be worse. There are a lot of reasons and excuses that I can come up with as to why I haven't answered my phone or contacted anyone but the main one is that I was scared. Scared of what would happen to me if I answered, to you, to everyone that I work with, hell even scared of what would happen to the entire world. There are a lot of questions in my life Carlos, and the building explosion only increased them ten-fold so forgive me for needing some time to try and figure out what is going on with everything in my life."

Kiera had gotten progressively more annoyed the more she talked, to the point where Carlos was starting to become even more confused than he already was about Kiera, if that was even possible.

"Scared?" Carlos questioned. "Scared of what exactly."

Kiera paled. She knew that there would have to be a starting block in this conversation and this was as good as any, but Kiera wasn't as prepared for it as she had originally thought. Carlos noticed and then he spoke up.

"Kiera? It's okay, you can talk to me."

Kiera glanced towards him and gave him a little smile.

"I'm scared that if I don't do everything right that I will never exist." She told him quickly.

Carlos looked at her questionably again. She saw the spark of recognition in his eyes and immediately regretted her words. This conversation was going to be going much too fast for her liking.

"That's what you said when we were on the farm. When I was going out of consciousness and you thought that I wouldn't remember. You were talking about your husband and son. But I don't understand. How can someone never exist?"

"I…" Kiera started and then completely failed at trying to explain anything to her. "I don't even know where to begin." Kiera chuckled.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Carlos asked, visibly relaxing because he though Kiera was going to give him some answers.

"The beginning?" Kiera bulked. The beginning was relative, especially when discussing time travel and she wasn't even sure where the beginning was anyway. "I don't think there is a beginning, but even if there is I sure as hell don't know where it is."

"I know where the beginning is." Came a different voice from the entranceway of the boat.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked annoyed at the thought that his private time with Kiera was being cut short, while Kiera shot him a grateful look.

"I probably broke every speeding law in the country trying to get here on time but when I finally got here I realised that I was 50 minutes too early, thought you could use some help." Kellog told Kiera as he sat down on one of the bar chairs looking over at Kiera and Carlos on the couch.

"What time is your other friend arriving?" Kellog asked Kiera as an afterthought while Carlos was still trying to figure out the situation.

"I told him to arrive the same time I told you too arrive, but considering he's been absent for the last 20 minutes I have a feeling he shall be here earlier than expected as well." Kiera told him.

"Kiera?" Carlos asked, "What is he doing here and why is there someone else coming?"

Kellog watched Carlos with intensity. "Maybe we should wait to talk?" he asked Kiera, thinking that she would want Alec to know exactly what is going on.

"Nah," she replied relaxing a little more at the thought of everyone important being together in the same place for the first time ever. "If we discuss anything important before he comes then he can go over my CMR. It'll be fine, but also knowing him he'll be here soon."

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Carlos stood up.

"Hey, take it easy on my boat." Kellog stood up to defend him and Kiera against whatever had agitated Carlos.

"Will someone please tell me… Your Boat?" Carlos looked at Kellog trying to figure out if this was important, and just as quickly decided to let it go. "Nevermind. Will someone please tell me what is going on. First we have the unnamed friend here sitting down knowing exactly what is going on and it feels like he is taunting me with it, and then there is another unnamed friend coming soon to help. If nothing else, can I at least get some names?" Carlos asked exasperated.

Kellog and Kiera shared a look.

"You should tell him." Kiera told Kellog.

"My full name? Kellog asked Kiera.

"Yes."

"No, he'll arrest me!" Kellog insisted.

"He won't. He might try but he won't get you off this boat, and besides I think he'll more curious than anything else." Kiera told him.

"I still don't want to tell him my name."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here? Why would I arrest him?" Carlos asked Kiera

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Just tell him or I will." Kiera told Kellog. "Your REAL name."

"Fine. Kellog sighed. He knew he was losing this argument. "My name is Matthew Kellog." Kellog told Carlos.

It took approximately 4 seconds for Carlos to figure out why Kellog thought that he would be arrested.

"You're Matthew Kellog?" he asked confused.

Kellog nodded.

"You know we are cops, right?" Carlos asked again slightly more confused.

Kellog nodded looking visibly scared about what Carlos might do.

Carlos turned to Kiera. "You know that we are apparently sitting on his boat, right?"

Kiera smiled at Carlos. "Actually I am technically living on it, but yeah."

"Living on it?" Carlos echoed. "Nevermind, I'll deal with that line of thought later. So you know who he is and yet here you are, in his presence sitting in his boat and you bought him in as part of your talk with me. Why?"

Kiera sighed. This was going to be a hard explanation.

"Where I came from," Kiera started thinking of how many ways she could dodge using actual information. "Where we came from, we never really had a chance to talk. I only met him once, the night his sister died and he was arrested. After we came here Kellog was ousted from the group because he doesn't believe in things the way they do. His sister did, and that's what got him arrested, but he wasn't a part of everything back there and he isn't now. He's been helping me, us for a while now. Yes he has his own motives and expects payment on everything he does but the help he gives us makes it worth it."

"Worth it?" Carlos was angry now, "Working with a terrorist is worth it? Kiera, are you insane?"

Kiera looked a little put out and Kellog laughed.

"Well," Kellog said upon receiving the menacing look from Carlos at his laugh. "I hadn't expected that question to come up quite so soon. Thought that it would wait until at least the line of questioning about where we come from."

"Not now, Kellog." Kiera told him sharply hoping to avoid that line of questioning until at least Alec arrived.

"Where you come from?" Carlos asked, bewildered again at the conversation going on around him. He was baffled at how Kiera and Kellog could have a conversation about seemingly normal things and manage to confuse everyone around them.

"Yeah. We don't come from where you would think we come from." Kellog told Carlos cryptically. "But we are saving that conversation until our friend gets here and can offer a little… proof that we aren't completely insane."

Carlos looked so confused that it took everything Kiera had in her not burst out laughing, Kellog on the other hand wasn't friends with Carlos and didn't have any issue laughing at his facial expressions.

"If you want to continue not being in jail then I suggest you shut up right now." Kiera told him, standing up for her partner.

Carlos took a minute to get his head around what they were saying, when he could eventually speak again he turned to Kiera.

"You were originally going to tell me something… anything… everything?" Carlos looked so hopeful that Kiera just wanted to blurt everything out and hope that he believed her, however she knew better than that. "Shall we re-start the conversation that said that you should start explaining at the beginning?"

Kiera sighed loudly. This was going to be a long and hard conversation that she was not looking forward too. She turned to Kellog.

"I'm going to text him and while I'm doing that you can start explaining seeing as how you know where the beginning is, because I don't."

"Why are you texting him, he'll be here soon." Kellog asked her just out of plain curiosity.

"I want him to jam all cell signals. If this evens badly, and let's face it being carted off in straight jackets is probably going to be the best case of the 'badly ending situation' that we have gotten ourselves into then I want to at least be able to get away."

"Fair enough." Kellog muttered and turned to Carlos whose brain seemed to have caught up with what they were talking about.

"Why would this conversation end badly enough that you would be taken away in straight jackets and need to jam cell signals around here." He asked them.

Kiera opened her mouth to reply but the answer came from the stairs leading up to the lounge room that they were sitting in.

"Because the story itself is kind of unbelievable. I don't think I would believe it if it weren't for the proof that I have." Alec told them as he walked over to the bar stool that Kellog was sitting on and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I know you." Carlos said trying to place exactly why the kid looked so familiar to him. Kiera and Kellog just waited patiently knowing that eventually the light bulb would go off. A couple of seconds later it did.

"You're the kid from the farm. You're… umm… Alec?" Carlos asked him.

"Yep." Alec replied, opening his laptop to deal with the security measures that Kiera wanted to that they could all be protected, not only from Carlos and the possibility of him calling in to cart them to the nut house but liber8 and their big brother capabilities. When this was complete he closed his laptop and put it on the bar behind them. "We're safe here." He told Kiera.

Carlos had finally had enough of the cryptic messages going between his partner, someone whom until recently he believed to be a known terrorist and a kid whose family owned the farm he got shot at. "WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Carlos shouted at them, making them all jump a little. "What the hell is this kid doing here?"

Kellog and Alec looked at each other trying to figure out just how they were going to explain their connection to Kiera, however before they could even begin to formulate a plan they were shocked by what they heard next. Kiera bursting into copious amounts of laughter.

Carlos was so shocked at Kiera's laughter that he couldn't even speak. He just looked at Alec and Kellog for answers but it turned out they were just as confused as he was. Alec spoke up first.

"Kiera?" he asked quietly. "What's so funny?"

It took Kiera a minute to control herself. When she finally did she had tears streaking down her face because she had been laughing so hard.

"Sorry." She muttered trying to get rid of the tears. Then she spoke up. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that."

"What's so funny?" Alec asked her.

Kiera shook her head. "Nothing. Everything. Mostly stuff that no one would understand but me and an 83 year old techno-genius, whom my husband works for would understand."

Carlos was becoming increasing confused and was watching Alec and Kellog for their reactions to this piece of information that wasn't really information and was a little shocked when they both burst out laughing like Kiera had done before. He watched Kiera try and control herself a second time but eventually she was laughing right alongside them.

It took a minute but eventually they all recovered the power of speech. Alec spoke first.

"It was funny because he called me a kid, right? That is why you are laughing, yes?" He looked at Kiera expectantly.

"Yeah, Alec. It is." She told him. Kiera then turned to Kellog. "So, you were going to tell us where to beginning of this little story is?"

Carlos sighed loudly. They were finally getting back to the information that he wanted to know.

"Ahh yes." Kellog started. "The beginning. Well, to put it simply the whole liber8 thing has forever and always begun with Thesus."

"Thesus?" Kiera asked.

All Kiera knew of Thesus was that he was in jail and had been since he was a teenager. She knew he had something to do with liber8 but wasn't really sure what.

"Yep." Kellog told her. "Thesus. Now, do you want to take any guesses on who Thesus is?"

"Thesus?" Alec asks. "That was the name on the plans that were out on their table when I was kidnapped by Kagame when I was looking for Julian."

"Oh My God…" Kiera gasps finally putting the pieces together. "Thesus is Julian. You could have told me this before he shot my partner you know!" Kiera turned on Kellog effectively ignoring Carlos' presence in the room.

"I didn't know he was going to shoot your partner!" Kellog defended himself.

"You also could have told me before I got myself in a hostage situation with one of the only friends I have." Kiera shot back him, extremely angry at not only Kellog for not telling her about Thesus but herself for not putting the pieces together.

"I didn't know what was going to happen on that farm." Kellog shrunk away from Kiera's steel gaze and sharp tongue.

"Oh you so did." Kiera was seething. "You knew about coming here way before I did. I bet you and all your little friends did all sorts of research before that day that would have turned up exactly what happened on that farm and when and I bet you even had names, maybe not Thesus' but Alec's, Mine and Carlos'. You hid that information from me, or you never clicked as to the importance of that information either way you knew and you didn't tell me. Evil man!" Kiera huffed at him and lent back against the couch. She was mad. Really mad, and for once she was going to get to take it out on a member of liber8 and she was going to make damn sure it was going to stick, but first she had to prove her mental stability to her partner.

"It was only supposed to be 6.5, not 65. The research we did do was so not on where we are now." Kellog shot back at Kiera.

"You may not have but I'd bet my suit that Kagame did do research on exactly where we ended up and we all know he knew exactly where we were all going to end up." Kiera snapped at him. She opened her mouth to ream Kellog out further when Carlos interrupted her.

"Will someone please explain, in simple easy to understand points EXACTLY what is going on here." Carlos was getting really annoyed at being completely left out of the conversation.

"So," Kellog jumped at having a conversation that didn't include making him feel like a common criminal and a 5 year old all in one go. "basically Thesus is the beginning of liber8 and Thesus is Julian Randall. Does that satisfy your need for the beginning?"

"That doesn't even satisfy my need for a beginning Kellog." Alec snapped at him. He was getting annoyed now, because him and Kiera knew that it was no accident that they were here in 2012. "You are going to tell us everything now, because since I am apparently a big part of this whatever this is, then I want to know what the hell is going on in my life."

Kiera smiled at Alec. "Thanks." She mumbled to him. He smiled back at her.

"Kiera," Alec turned to her. "Why don't you tell your story? It's the one I know I would like to know the finer details on and the one that Carlos wants to hear the most and then when you are finished I can do a little show to prove to Carlos that you aren't in fact crazy and then Kellog can shed what little light he had on the situation. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, Alec. That sounds great." Kiera told him, and then she turned to Carlos.

"I was born in…" Kiera stops suddenly when Alec yelps.

"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE GOING TO START?" Alec shouts at her. "I thought you were going to ease into the 'I promise I'm not crazy but…' speech?"

Kiera glares at him. "If I'm telling this story I'm telling it my way. Carlos is going to sit there and listen to the whole story before he tells me I'm certifiably insane, okay Carlos?"

"Sure…" Carlos trails off wondering what the hell a birthdate had to do too make three people so jumpy.

"As I was saying," Kiera starts again. "I was born in 2047."

Kiera continues even as she hears Carlos gasp as he realises why he would think they are insane.

"I had a happy and healthy childhood, but the only thing I really wanted to do was going into the military. I think I mentioned that to you before. When I got out of the military I got a job at… a tech firm and there I met my husband Greg. Eventually I got pregnant and almost 8 years ago I had a little boy named Sam. He was born in 2069. When he was 5 I decided to become a Protector in the CPS, Central Protective Services. They are the local Law Enforcement. I went on raids, mostly for liber8 members. I was there the day they caught Sonja Valentine and Matthew Kellog, I was also there the night that Matthew's sister died because of tactic's that CPS used to pursue the suspect. When we finally caught the whole terror group they decided to have a public execution. They were all scheduled to die, they had other plans. Alec here" Kiera motions her head towards Alec "is basically the leader of the world. I don't know what he did, or how he did it but he made something that all of the terrorist's used to escape the execution that was supposed to send them back 6.5 years to when before the prison existed or at least that's what Kagame told them. Lucas Ingram was just as surprised as I was the day we got here that we were actually 65 years in the past. I was running towards them because I thought they were going to fight their way out with weapons, at least that's what I thought they had. Turns out I was wrong, and because of that I got caught up in the crossfire and ended up at the bridge with them. I got away, gave Lucas the truth serum, and ended up with Alec's voice in my head because he is the only one with the technology that is compatible with the chip in my brain."

When she finished she looked at Carlos. He looked somewhere between shocked and plain disbelief. When he finally recovered the power of speech he looks at me.

"Are…. Are you serious?" Carlos asked me in a small voice. I could tell that he was really and truly hoping that I was making up some sick joke.

"Yep. I told him.

Carlos looked around at Kellog and Alec. He turned to Kellog first.

"You were in jail?" He asked Kellog.

"Yep, worst couple years of my life."

Then he turned and looked at me. "Is this how the bridge exploded with no bomb residue or explosives?"

"Yep, that was our incoming point." Kiera told him.

"So you…" Carlos turned to question Alec. "Are from this time, 2012. But your voice is in Kiera's head. Want to explain that?"

"I invented the tech that the CPS use to communicate. Ever notice Kiera talking to herself or suddenly on the phone when it hasn't even been ringing? That's me. It's called a CMR. It records everything that happens in her brain actually. I'm not 100% sure how it works yet, I've only had to help Kiera deal with it a few times. That and I don't know if I want to know exactly how it works just yet. I already have a basic prototype planned but it is nowhere near as good as the one Kiera has."

Carlos sat there and digested all of this new information that he had been given. He wasn't too sure what to make of what Alec had just told him, though it did explain a few of Kiera's quirks.

"Can you make one for me?" Carlos asked Alec, purely out of curiosity. While it would be useful to be able to talk to his partner whenever he needed to without a cell phone, he didn't know if he could handle having either Kiera's or Alec's voice in his head all the time.

Alec pondered the question for a minute.

"I could, theoretically. Yes." Alec told him.

"But?" Carlos prompted knowing there was something major that Alec was leaving out.

"Well, for starters it wouldn't be anywhere near as good as the one Kiera has. Her one can hold about 72 hours of audio and video but I doubt that I would even be able to get your one to retain 24 hours. You would be uploading to my server probably every 12 hours at least, which doesn't take all that long but it could become annoying having to do something all the time. Then there are the problems that Kiera's been having with all her tech, not just the CMR but the suit and some of the fancier weapon-y type things that she has. It's all hack-able and not just by me. In fact when it comes to hacking this tech I am at a rather large disadvantage over Lucas Ingram seeing as how the me in about 40 or 50 years teaches him everything he needs to know about it. I don't currently know half the stuff I am going to teach Ingram."

"Hmmm…" Carlos murmured. "That is actually very interesting information."

Kellog, Alec and Kiera shared a look.

"Does that mean that you believe us?" Kiera asked Carlos carefully.

Carlos turned to Kiera.

"Kiera," he started. "You have got to be the world's worst liar. I know when you are lying about 95% of the time, I've just learnt when to pick my battles when it comes to wanting information from you. However, if you are lying about this then I've either lost my touch to figure when you are lying and you've lost your tell completely." Carlos grinned at her.

Kiera leant forward and hugged him

"Thank you." She told him, carefully releasing him. She turned to Alec.

"Now that we have someone else from the here and now that we can trust, I think we need to talk about that message."

Kiera watched as Alec visibly flinched.


End file.
